


Years In The Cage

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three centuries had passed since the failed Apocalypse. Sam Winchester had gotten out a year later, Adam never entered the Cage. Lucifer and Michael were alone in the Cage, leaving them to solve their problems.</p><p>Shitty summary, but I think the story is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years In The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Michifer fanfic, so if the characters seem OOC, I apologize.  
> Also, my work is not beta-d, so any mistakes are mine.

Lucifer stood in a corner of the Cage, quiet and slightly grabbing the bars. His brother, Michael, was sitting in the opposite corner, also silent.  
None of them have moved for almost three centuries. Adam never actually entered the Cage, and Sam Winchester got out two centuries ago, leaving them alone with each other. Somehow, Michael had turned back to his first vessel, the young John Winchester, during the first century, and Lucifer couldn’t help but think it suited him better.  
During the time the Devil had been imprisoned, he usually had times of violent anger, and, even though Michael was there with him now, he often ended up hurting himself instead. After two millennia, he had most of his body – well, his vessel’s body – bruised and broken, and it was still that way, since he couldn’t heal anymore.  
Now, he was going to the limit. Slowly, his hand reached to his right wing, choosing a feather and quickly pulling it out, a small trail of blood flowing to the ground.  
“Stop.”  
Lucifer turned his head, shocked that his brother spoke after so much time. He struggled to focus on Michael’s features in the dark that involved them, but he could only see his brother’s eyes, which seemed to glow with anger and, what is that, fierce love?  
“You don’t boss me around anymore, Michael.” He growled.  
He turned his head back to the bars, holding them tightly this time. Lucifer continued to pull out feather after feather, the slight pain not yet satisfying to him.  
Michael watched his brother mutilate himself, feeling sick. He could watch his brother breaking every bone in his body, no problem, after all it was just a vessel, a meat suit, it wouldn’t hurt his Grace too much. But seeing him tamper his wings, the only angelic thing he still had, was too much for him to take.  
He slowly stood up from his spot, waking to Lucifer, who didn’t hear him. He gently grabbed his hand, pulling it from the damaged wing. Lucifer looked to the older archangel, confused by the sudden affection, and, when he let go of his hand, he looked to the side, trying not to show the sudden emptiness the gesture caused.  
Michael shivered as he let go. Lucifer’s hand was so cold… He turned to his wings and slowly started to groom them, knowing too well that his younger brother never cared to do it during his time in “prison”.  
The young archangel closed his eyes, trying real hard not to lean to his brother’s caress. He still loved Michael, even after he threw him to Hell. He was just following orders from their Father, and he was the Loyal Son after all. But, when they met in that field, he saw the anger, the determination to go with His plan, and he wasn’t expecting him to be all hugs and cuddles after being thrown in the Cage.  
“Why are you doing this?” he whispered, turning around to face his brother.  
Michael’s eyes seemed to glow even more, showing the love he thought he saw not half an hour ago, and he swallowed hard, an old emotion starting to creep up his stomach again.  
“I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Not your wings, the only angelic part of you that wasn’t corrupted by this nasty place-”  
“It was you who threw me in here, remember?”  
Michael sighed. “Let’s not start with the same old discussion again. What I was saying is that I don’t want you to get hurt, because I still care about you, even after all that happened.” He smiled. “I still love you.”  
These four words were so simple, a common saying between family members (other than the Winchesters, of course), but the love shown on the other archangel’s eyes was so more different than this.  
Lucifer saw it, and suddenly all his buried feelings for Michael were brought to light. Everything he tried so hard not to feel for his own brother, because it was wrong, even though they weren’t brothers in the true concept of the word, it all came back full force.  
But still he tried not to give in, telling himself he had read his brother’s eyes worng.  
“Michael, we can’t-”  
His words were cut out by the feeling of Michael brushing his lips lightly against his. His eyes widened, and he looked at his older brother, shocked.  
“You’re the one who told me we had the will to choose, Lucifer.” The way Michael said his name sent him shivers. “I’m making my choice now. We were raised as brothers, but we could be so much more than that…” he trailed off, slowly placing his hands on his brother’s waist and raising them. He leaned in and lightly kissed the young archangel.  
Lucifer stood frozen for a second, his mind intensely reminding him this was wrog, but for once he ignored it and kissed back, arms wrapping around Michael’s back, bringing them closer.  
Michael’s wings shot out, wrapping them both in a beautiful white embrace as they became more and more involved.  
Both archangels’ minds were screaming that this was wrong, that it was against the rules. But then again, they had broken so many rules already, what was the problem in breaking another one?  
Wrong or not, both brothers were sure of something.  
Nothing ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you mix a new ship and a night of sleep.  
> I know it's not that good, but I'll get better, hopefully.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
